


Something Stupid

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Flirty Sara Lance, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Person A: "I'm in the mood to do something stupid."Person B: "I'm stupid, do me."Or in which Sara's mouth gets ahead of her brain and it ends up going extremely well for her.





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really have anything to say, Except enjoy!

Sara loved watching Ava. As creepy as that sounds to anyone else, she loved to just watch the woman exist. Her smile and laughter was a gift from above, her sense of humor was surprisingly well rounded for someone they had thought cold and unfeeling once upon a time. Ava was also incredibly awkward at points in time. 

Especially around women. Sara was trying to contain her jealousy over watching someone try to flirt with her woman. She quickly berated herself for that thought, Ava wasn't hers. And even if they were dating, she wouldn't be because Ava was more than capable of defending herself. Wouldn't hurt to be nearby just in case something happened...

"Ah, Look I'm flattered but uh..." Ava was beet red, trying to get a handle on the situation by herself. Her eyes land on Sara who's nearby and takes the outing, "I'm actually here with my girlfriend and my friends."

Sara takes the plain invitation and wraps her arms around Ava's waist. Shs leveled her deadliest glare at the now crestfallen woman, who turned tail and ran. Ava relaxed heavily into Sara's side, "Thank you so much. No matter how much I said I wasn't interested, she wouldn't take no. I think she thought I was straight. Which, If I've ever done anything to imply I'm heterosexual, I'm so sorry." She joked to her newly formed addon.

Sara laughed rather loudly at that, her 'I have the biggest fucking crush on you and any joke you say is going to be the funniest thing I've ever heard' laugh. It had a ridiculously long name but Laurel had been onto something when she named it. She was briefly saddened by the thought of Laurel but dragged out of it by Ava nudging her. "Sorry, Just had a thought."

"Care to share?"

"Not really. So, since I'm girlfriend for the entire time that we're here... Care to dance Director Sharpe?" Sara propositioned the other blonde. Who in response, bit her lower lip and ducked her head a little to look at Sara suggestively. Sara was ready to jump Ava for that sultry look alone, so she was unsure how'd she'd survive being pressed against the goddess in front of her.

"Only if you promise to switch to water with me, Ms. Lance. Being ths only sober one is no fun."

"I think I can make that happen. Now follow me." Sara quickly dragged Ava to the dance floor. She loved to dance and was quite good at it if she wanted to brag on herself for a minute. Ava... was stiff and didn't really look like she was having fun. "C'mon Ava! Relax, Here give me your hands." 

"Sara, what?"

"I said." She warned and Ava pressed her hands into Sara's without further prompt. Sara then put Ava's hands on her hips and started swaying with the music. "Just follow my lead, relax. If it helps, Just think of it like we're the only two people here."

She was unsure but it sounded like Ava muttered, "That makes it worse."

"Are you scared I'll make fun of you?" Sara was hurt. She really thought Ava knew her better by now.

"No! God no. It's just... you're really good at this." She blushed, correcting course quickly. "Ignore me, I'm extremely awkward."

"I know, It's endearing." Sara flirted with Ava a little. "And it's kind of hard to ignore you." Then she leaned up to whisper, the small hitch of Ava's breath not going unnoticed, "You haven't even noticed we've been somewhat dancing well." 

Ava quickly looked down and saw that their bodies were pressed together rather intimately. A fierce blush took over her face again. "You're tricking me again."

"Into what?" Sara was amused.

"Having fun."

"Now if you're having fun, that is all on you. I, on the other hand, only cause destruction and contribute to the general chaos of things. At least that's what you said during one of our first meetings." 

"That does sound like something I would have said. Now, You still are chaos. You and your merry band of idiots." Her voice was fond so Sara didn't take the idiot comment personally. Instead, she was aiming to tease Ava.

"You're apart of this merry band of idiots now Director Sharpe. Don't deny it, you love us." She had a shit eating grin spread across her face, knowing she was right.

"Ugh, Affection and feelings for people. Disgusting." She was mock horrified with herself before breaking down into laughter. Sara really liked this Ava, the one who let her hair down. 

"Get used to it Ava, You are a softie for us."

"Gross." She crinkled her nose, still happy from her laughing fit. 

"You're all soft and poised Ava Sharpe." Sara continued to tease.

"Noooo... Okay, Okay I'll prove I can have fun. I'm in the mood to do something stupid."

Maybe it was the glass of whiskey she had had. Maybe it was the fact that Ava was so open and undisturbed by her blatant flirting. Perhaps it was Ava looking beautiful and strong, her biceps visible while she was in her sleeveless shirt that fogged her brain. But instead of being encouraging, she said, "I'm stupid. Do me."

Once it registered what she said, she wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Especially with the stunned silence she was recieving from her 'friend.' "Ummm..." a high pitched hum escaped Ava as she continued to gawk at Sara.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." She tried to pull away but Ava's hands locked down on her hips and prevented that. "Ava?" She inquired.

"Okay." Come the strangled reply. "I'd really like that." Ava's lip spread in a gorgeous smile and Sara knew she was utterly screwed. Especially when Ava leaned down to kiss her. Royally and utterly screwed. Somehow, she thinks she'll be okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and thank you for reading!


End file.
